


Everything can happen....

by SuperTurtleShellHead



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTurtleShellHead/pseuds/SuperTurtleShellHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is trapped in the building with Casey and Casey decide to let him stay over. What Casey doesn't know is that Leo is hiding something from him all along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A plan

Casey was never so nervous in his life. Yeah, you heard it right, the great hockeyplayer was nervous. He had never been nervous, not for a test for school, not for something he had done wrong, nothing. But today was another case.

The teen moved one last time in front of the mirror, looking if everything was still fine and maybe give himself a small pep-talk. Gosh, he would need that right now. Today, he and Leonardo Hamato would go on a date. And yes, it may seem like a total surprise but, the longer you looked at it, the more it made sense.

The times that they fought, the times that they were always close to eachother…That one reason that Casey never got in a bigger argue with Leo than necesarry….It made all sense now. It wasn’t the fact that Casey was just through with him. No, he was just…having those weird feelings…  
But..Well, he told it kinda already or maybe better..He had given some clues. Anyways..It was too late to go back now, they had met on the rooftop of that restaurant to get some pizza gyoza. He was still surprised that the leader agreed to go out. Well…He probably had understand that this was just something like a random patrol.

Well, they both will get very surprised how this evening will end. But first he had to find his convidence again. Oh fuck! He was the great Casey Jones for Christ sake! Why was he then acting like a total coward now?

He took a deep breath and left his own sleeping room, ready to move over to the door that would lead tot he streets till….He suddenly heard a small ticking sound coming from his window.  
“What the heck…?” Casey whispered softly to himself as he slowly moved over tot he window he thought the sound came from. The jock slowly moved the curtains out of the way and almost jumped out of his skin with what he saw there…..Or better..Who.

“What the heck! Ya almost gave me a heartattack!”


	2. Something is going on...

Leo chuckled a little from Casey’s reaction and moved inside the room, looking around the room as some kinda investigation team, his expression soon serious again.

“I thought we had planned to meet on the roof, not in my house, dude. What if my dad or my sister were home? Thought about that?” The jock pointed out and crossed his arms to make the message a little more clear. Sure, he was happy to see him but not like this! For a responsable guy, he sure took a lot of risks. “Well? Why did you got the idea to suddenly meet---“ The teen got silenced by Leo’s finger against his lips. Oh great, now he suddenly needed to be quiet? In his own house? No way!

“What the fuck, Leo! What is wr---“ Immidiately he got silenced again, this time not by a finger but by a small “ssshhht”. The teen couldn’t help than to feel confused because of this, with wide eyes he looked at the leader and where he was looking at. But that confusion soon disappeared when he heard a commanding voice coming from outside.

He moved closer to the window and looked in a subtle way out of the window, he saw a soldier, completely with his crew running over the streets and damn, they looked pretty nervous.  
“Find it! It can’t be far away now!” The guy called out while he looked at the others. And that was Casey’s clue…..Those guys….Were searching for…Leo? 

“They are searching for you, aren’t they” The jock asked after a minute of silence, turning his face to look at Leo. The leader gave him just a small move with his head in response what gave out a sigh coming from the jock in response.

“I was on my way tot he rooftop when I suddenly got blinded by a bright light. I don’t know how…But for some reason they knew there was something coming up…Like they knew I was planning to show up” Leo gave as an explaination, what only lead to more confusion from the teen.

“Not that I’m not happy to see ya here but…Why didn’t ya go back to the Lair? It was much safer there ya know…How the hell do you think now to go out with those guys outside?” And that was the moment when everything would change. Casey couldn’t let Leo go out like that! Not even with clothes on or something! He would be immidiately discovered!

Casey moved over tot he door to lock it in case his dad would come home..or his sister. And that for the simple reason that his family don’t know the privacy rules like knocking before entering a room.

“I think the best option for now is…That ya sleep over here….Only..If ya don’t have anything against it of course” 

Leo looked then up, surprised that Casey actually was planning to risk his safety for him. But, he couldn’t say something else than that he agreed on this, he had no choice! “Alright, but only if it is completely okay for you, Casey”

And that made a smile shown on Casey’s face.   
“Of course dude! We just have our food here. I hope ya like pizza from the freezer because….I don’t actually have something else here for now….What kind do ya want? With meat or….With meat?” The teen joked and unlocked the door again, moving his head carefully out to see if no one was there before he would move tot he kitchen.

Luckily for him it was clear so he could completely open the door for now and head without any nerves to the kitchen , followed by Leo.

Casey turned the oven on and opened the freezer, letting Leo taking a good look into it.  
“So….What does the leader wants for diner huh?” He asked with a grin. With a smile, Leo closed the freezer again and faced Casey with some kinda….Weird look on his face.

“Euhm…leo?...The freezer is there….Ya know….Looking for pizza is that way” The teen stumbled out in a nervous way while Leo moved closer…And closer…Till there were only a few inches between them.


	3. A first kiss

Casey only grew more nervous with every inch the leader came closer. Oh god, what the heck was he planning to do? Leo gave the jock a gentle smile and stood still once there was no way to move closer.   
“I’m in the mood for something else” He whispered, his voice gentle and at the same time..There was something else in it…Something that made Casey feel warm inside. Something…That he had felt a few months before too when Leo helped him sparing, the moment when he was pinned down on the ground and he had nowhere to go while that sharp blade was pointed towards him. That same feeling was there now once again.

“W-What do ya mean with---“ And once again he got silenced but this time he didn’t mind it. Not at all. His lips got locked…With Leo’s…Man! His eyes were wide open, his hands were on a moment that they didn’t know where to be placed. Could he just lay them around Leo’s neck or what? Well, he just decided to let his body do what they want because mostly when he thought, he screw something up. So there was no way that he would give his mind that chance now!

His arms wrapped around Leo’s neck while his eyes slowly closed, he couldn’t help it….He wanted this kiss, he wanted to return it. He just loved it all for the moment, his soft lips, the scent of tea that filled his nose, the touch of his huge hands on his back. Everything felt so great.

After a moment, the teen had to break the kiss and this only for the simple reason that he needed to take a breath. He looked into Leo’s ocean blue eyes, a small smile forming on his eyes while his mind was still searching for an explaination what just had happened.

“Ya could have got back to the Lair, couldn’t ya?” Casey asked in a teasingly way after a while, his breath still showing in small pants. And by his surprise, he didn’t get a sentence from Leo, not even a word…The only thing he got back was another kiss and this was also the last for the moment before the leader pulled back himself and took some distance.

With a playful look on his face, he moved back to the freezer, leaving the jock completely alone at the side. Casey couldn’t help than to chuckle because of this and decided to play that game along. Oh, it was on!   
He pushed himself back from the desk and moved behind the leader, taking a pizza out in a subtle way while he placed a small kiss on the back of the leader’s neck. After that, he just moved over to the oven, avoiding any eye contact with the leader while his smile never left his face. But, how he loved to play around with Leo…He also wanted to know…Why the kiss….Why now? Why him?

When he placed the pizza in the oven, he slowly stood back up and took a deep breath. Every word was just leaving him, was he now really that nervous again? Why were expressing your feelings so difficult damnit!  
“Leo….Euhm…I have to ask ya something?” Casey stumbled out, his face still turned away for now. Oh great! Kissing him is no problem but when he want to ask him a question? Oh no, then his mind suddenly decide to leave him alone! Thank you very much stupid brain! Thank you very much stupid emotions, nerves and body. Why did he even need those things. Why the heck did he have feelings? Why feelings just for the person who (for him) was the most difficult person to talk to.

Leo looked at him, noticing the nervous expression that was shown on the teen’s face. He moved closer and placed his hand in a sweetly manner on Casey’s shoulder, giving him a comfortable smile in return.  
“Just ask, Casey” Leo ordered in his own special way before Casey let out a loud sigh.

“Why….Why did ya kiss me….I mean….Not that I didn’t like it…But why? Why did you kiss..Me?”


	4. What is happening?

The leader moved slowly closer towards the jock again and moved his large finger under his chin to lift Casey’s head a little. A small grin showed on his face while he moved closer once again till their lips almost touched eachother.

“You must know, Casey….Like a wizard, a true ninja never reveals his secret.” Leo whispered in the most seductive way that was possible. Casey’s face was heating up from the tone of Leo’s voice and the close way he was in front of him. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Leo’s neck and kiss him firmly on his lips! But he didn’t have to do that because the leader kissed him already instead. This time, this kiss was more sensational! Casey automatically wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and returned the kiss more than gladly.

That kiss was both passionately and the best thing Casey had ever experienced. Who had thought that kissing a turtle would feel so good. But this wasn’t everything, after a minute, Leo broke the kiss and took a hold of Casey’s shirt in a firmly way.

The jock got pulled closer against him and that made him blush even more. “L-Leo….What are ya doing?” No even better, what was he planning to do?  
“How long are your father and sister gone” The leader whispered in a low tone, causing the jock to shudder in response, his cheeks turning in the darkest tone of red that it could become. If he was right, he knew what was Leo planning, he knew what Leo meant with asking this. He wanted them to be alone for one special reason!

“I..I…” The jock started confused before he shook his head and tried to focus his mind. He liked Leo, it wasn’t that. It was just all so sudden, all so fast. And most of all, it was a complete surprise! Casey never had thought Leo could act like this.

“They only will be back in 6 hours or….Something…” Casey answered, what caused Leo to smile in a mischievous way. He looked up to the side of Casey’s room and held his hand firmly around Casey’s shirt.  
With a swift movement, the leader took Casey up in his arms, causing to let Casey make a loud gasping noise. “Leo! LET ME GO! I SWEAR I’LL KICK YA ASS IF YA WON’T LET ME GO!!” The jock called out while he got carried to his own bedroom. “LEO!! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! LET ME GO!!’ He called louder once again before he got (almost) thrown on the bed. The jock let out a loud grunt before he sat up and looked how Leo locked the door.

“Leo….W-What the heck got into ya, dude? Have ya been drinking whiskey instead of your herbal tea or what?” He pointed out before he got pushed down completely and his hands got pinned down.His lips locked again with Leo’s, probably to just make him shut up.


	5. Touches and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slightly nsfw.

Casey wasn’t really minding the kiss he now was receiving from the leader. Not at all, it was everything he liked about a kiss and if he wouldn’t know better, it was like Leo really knew what to do. The blue wearing turtle broke the kiss after a moment and started to let his lips trail over the jock’s skin, giving small flutters to the teen as a result. Whatever Leo was planning to do, he was liking it and not only a little.

“Leo….What are you….Mmm….doing, dude?” Maybe it was just his mind that still needed to puzzle this out or..Maybe it was another cause. Well whatever it was, he was still confused. The leader stopped once he had heard the voice of the jock and stopped with placing kisses over Casey’s neck. A small grin showed on his lips, letting it feel like Casey just had asked the most stupid question as possible.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He whispered in his ear, causing small shivers over the teen’s skin. Leo’s voice was warm with a touch of lust hidden in it. So no wonder that had caused this effect on the jock. Not only some shivers were noticable but also the blush on Casey’s cheeks that was growing darker each time he felt a touch or heard Leo’s voice. 

And when he thought his feeling couldn’t get any worse, Leo moved his cold hand under Casey’s clothes, over his bare chest. Man, this was a little uncomfortable..Not because of the touch, but because the cold that Leo’s hands brought with them. “L-Leo….” The teen whimpered softly when Leo’s hands moved up to touch some more.

“Just relax” Leo whispered softly and lifted Casey’s hoodie (and the shirts under it) completely up, ready to just remove it when he was ready to. For now, he just wanted to search what was feeling good for the jock beneath him. “How does this feel huh?” The leader asked playfully while he touched his nipples, rather more roughly than gently. Well, Casey didn’t mind, he knew Leo was more gentle when he was doing other things..Maybe he should still learn the hang of this? Could be pretty possible.

As a response, Casey just nodded his head, not knowing what else he should do. Well, he didn’t need to think because Leo just acted like he had planned. He carefully removed the clothes he had lifted earlier and throw them on the ground before he started to place soft kisses on top of his skin again. Damn, this actually felt really good! Those soft touches on his skin, it simply felt like heaven, just like the other things the leader always gave.

Even though Casey tried to keep it down, Leo already noticed that he was enjoying that…So why not taking this all to something else as well? He let his hands trail lower down towards Casey’s lips and opened Casey’s pants in one simple movement after having troubles with it for a second.

Some small moans sounded from Casey’s lips and that only encouraged the leader more. Leo pulled Casey’s pants a little down and gave him a small smirk. “Tell me what you want me to do?” The leader asked once again in the same tone. And well, this wasn’t really a good moment to be playful around Casey. If he just could move his legs..or arms…or any other bodypart right now…But he couldn’t, thanks to all these touches…Oh, Leo knew how to touch him! Damn it! How did he even know all of that? He hasn’t touched a human yet…Right?


	6. And before you know it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW!! Don't like, don't read

Casey felt his cheeks turn red again, his heart was once again racing in his chest. Was he really planning to answer Leo’s question? Man, this would be so emberassing! But he wanted this to continue so badly! He took a deep breath, looking into those ocean blue eyes before finally speaking those well wanted words.

“I want ya…To fucking take me okay? Ya happy now?” The teen blurred out and looked very closely to the reaction of the leader. Okay, he apparently said the good things because the blue wearing turtle was showing a great smirk on his face. 

A small humming sound left Leo’s lips before he put his own finger in his mouth, making it a little wet before moving it over Casey’s inner thigh which caused the punkhead to shiver. Leo just smiled and leaned a little over to lock his lips back with Casey’s while his finger continued his way down. It wasn’t much away anymore from Casey’s entrance and Casey knew that all too well. He moved his leg a little up, probably out of reflex before breaking the kiss. “Leo……Wait..” He whispered softly, causing Leo to stop moving for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” The leader asked confused, not knowing what was going on. Had he done something wrong? Was he going too fast? Nah, that couldn’t be it, right? Casey was clearly giving signals that he wanted to continue this…..Or was it not that?

“Just….Man, now I’m gonna sound like a big softie but….Yeah….Never done it with a guy before….So yeah…Ya get the clue?” He answered, kinda annoyed and awkward at the same time. This caused Leo’s lips to form into a gentle smile and place a small kiss on top of his lips.

“Do ya now really think I can hurt ya?” He asked teasingly before moving his hand again and pressed it gently against the muscular ring of Casey’s entrance. After this….Everything went so quickly, yet…It felt like his whole life was now this moment. Before he knew it, he felt the complete feeling of Leo’s length inside of him, thrusting deeply into his body. Loud gasps and moans were sounding through the room..maybe even through the living room. Luckily his dad wasn’t home…

“Leo…..Ahn….Man……” The jock moaned out sometimes, moving his hips more against the other’s body to enjoy the pleasure as much as he could. The leader on the other hand, could start to feel the pressure build up…This wasn’t going to take long anymore. “Casey….I’m close…” He moaned out, making his thrusts more forceful. After not even a minute, the leader spilled himself deeply into his now claimed lover, groaning softly Casey’s name. This caused the jock to cum himself, spilling his load over his chest.

A moment of silence followed when Leo pulled out and laid down next of Casey, trying to catch their breath….Both of them. “Dude…….That was awesome…” Casey said, breaking the silence in the room with a followed hum. This caused Leo to smile and to look up into his lover’s eyes. “You now understand that I won’t let you go near another girl or guy, right?” He answered in a teasingly way, kissing Casey for another time.


End file.
